Sincerity
by Witty Teacup
Summary: AU There once lived a insane king, who didn't even know himself anymore. He constantly stepped farther and farther away from the light, until he met his new adviser...and suddenly, the light didn't seem so bright anymore... UsUk


Once upon a time, in a land not so far away, there lived a king and queen, with their two sons.

The eldest son, Alfred, was a brave and heroic youth with eyes as blue as the sky above, and had bright blond hair. He was the type of person who would rescue a total stranger, with the cost of his own life. Through a loud and cheerful personality, he was a bit thickheaded, but had a very warm and caring heart.

The younger son, Matthew, was more timid and shy. He had dark violet eyes and nearly the same shade of blond as his brother. His personality was quieter and he thought things through a bit more, yet he was still as kind, if not more. Though, he couldn't help the tad bit of jealousy that ran through him, but that's another story entirely.

Our story really begins when the ill took its hold over Alfred and Matthew's mother. It had been nearly a week since Alfred had turned ten, and Matthew, three days later, nine. The brothers were devastated, as was the king. Every cure they could find failed, and three grueling months later, she passed away. Grief stricken, the king's once kind nature, grew hard and bitter. Sadly, his actions began to reflect themselves upon the eldest son, and slowly but surely, the boy's reactions toward things, became just like his father's.

No one really realized this until the king's passing, when his terrible rein ceased. But, a new, more even more gruesome rein was planted. As Alfred grew older, and as he ascended the throne, no one expected the outcome. Rampage after rampage this young, new king was horrid, killing people left and right for the simplest of mistakes. He was later called, 'King Alfred the Insane' and just as the names suggest, he was indeed insane. Not many dared to go against him, nor did many agree with him. Matthew tried his best to calm him, but to no avail. His brother rarely even listened to him, and before long, stop noticing him altogether. Every day, Matthew prayed for someone to come and help him return to the person he once was, and one day his wish was granted. It was the day the man named Arthur Kirkland just happened to be passing through the town.

This Arthur was a kind man, though he did have his moods, generally he was a good person. He had these striking, nature green eyes with short, messy gold hair. With a generous smile and a charming personality, everyone was drawn to him. He was very good at settling disputes among the townspeople, Matthew had noted one day while passing through in secret. Suddenly, an idea came to mind. Maybe this Arthur could help Alfred! So, approaching him calmly, he asked the favor. The man listened carefully, and responded just as he'd listened. Naturally, as he was also human, he asked what was in it for himself, and Matthew calmly replied.

_"Anything you want." _

This sparked the man's interest. He had asked what he was to do. The reserve prince spoke softly.

_"All I ask is that you help him act the way he used to."_

Now let me tell you, Arthur isn't stupid. He knows very well that this challenge will be hard, and at the king's current state, his life may be at stake. But, if he should succeed, it would result in a great reward. After a momentary thought, his answer became clear.

_"I shall try my very best, but, how will I assist him, if he will not listen?" _

Interesting point he brought up, though Matthew already had an answer.

_"You will be appointed as the king's advisor. You are to follow him and make sure he stays out of trouble, while trying to cease his rages and calm him." _

It seemed to be simple, it seemed so easy, but it never really was. Nothing ever was. So, as Arthur accepted, his fate-shifted directions, as this event in his life, would dramatically change his life forever.  
~~

It took some time to fit Arthur in, getting him there without Alfred making an entire ruckus about how he didn't need anyone's help. After about a week of arguing, he finally agreed and to meet this new advisor. By the moment he first saw Arthur, something changed.

It was strange, what happened when they met. Alfred would try his best not to get angry while Arthur was present. He would almost always listen to him and what he had to say. He was just like a student trying to impress his favorite teacher. Alfred almost seemed…happy with Arthur. He had just taken an instant liking to him. At first, Arthur really couldn't see why they called him insane, sure he'd had screaming fits, but he never really realized it fully until that day, the day he experienced only hours ago.  
~~

The day began just like any other Arthur became used to. It was around afternoon he had remembered; he was just on his way back to the king's study when he heard screaming. It sounded like Alfred. Listening for a few moments on the other side of the door, he thought this had been one of his fits, and it was certainly not good.

_"You stupid little shit! Can't you do anything right?" _

**Crash!** He'd thrown something. The green-eyed-man just wondered who the poor soul he was yelling at was.

_"Are you trying to insult me? Is that it?" _

Another smash. Something else had broke. Arthur heard a soft whimper from the inside.

_"P…please your highness! I…was…only…doing what you asked!" _

_ "Shut up! I didn't tell you to speak!" _

The blond reached for the door handle, ready to open it at any moment in case the need arose. Thank the heavens he did, because something unexpected happened.

_"Wh…what are you doing…highness?" _

The last part of that sentence cracked. Suddenly, there was laughter, hysterical laughter at that.

_"Oh nothing…just ridding myself of a worthless pest!" _

That's when Arthur stepped in, and almost regretted doing so. There was Alfred, with a knife in his hand trying to kill…Feliciano…the Italian boy he'd met only two days ago. Alfred stopped briefly to glance at him, and a creepy, sinister smile curved onto his face. Unfazed, Arthur spoke in a clear tone.

_"Your highness! There is no need to kill your subjects!" _

Alfred then frowned and looked upon him with a poisonous glare.

_"You have no say in this! Now leave!" _

Arthur didn't feel to comfortable with that glare gazing at him, but he remembered his job.

_"I will not. My job is to watch over you, and this is defiantly something I do not approve of!" _

He paused, as if pondering to listen or not. Much to the green-eyed man's displeasure, he didn't listen.

_"I will do as I please. Now leave! That's an order." _

Arthur merely stood, not heeding a single word. He waited for him to ask again, but he never did. Ignoring his presence completely now, he brought the weapon down upon the younger. A loud shriek and with nothing left to do, Arthur ran forward and shoved the other out of the downward strike. Suddenly, a sheer pain burned up his arm. He'd been hit instead. Instinctively, he held his arm, feeling the blood soaking through his shirt.

The young king stood baffled for a moment, glancing down at the blade and back to the wounded one. When he spoke, it came out as a shaky whisper, like a child who was in serious trouble.

_"Arthur…why did you…? He was not important! Yet you through yourself in harm's way like that? What if I had wounded you more?" _

It sounded more desperate than angry. But Arthur shook his head as more and more blood began easing its way around his fingers.

_"There was no need…for you to hurt him…" _

Alfred again stood awestruck at the response. Dropping the knife, he leaned down and looked at him.

_"You shouldn't have done that! Do…don't scare me like that!" _

Arthur stared at him in confusion. Why in the world was he scared? It was only on his arm, and he was the one hurt! It's not like he was…oh dear. His head began to feel light. He was loosing too much blood just standing there. Slowly…slowly…his vision began to blur. And then, he remembered falling forward, but never remembers hitting the floor. Though he does recall a faint voice.

_"Arthur! Arthur! Don't die! No! Don't die! Please!" _

Arthur was now awake in the infirmary. Staring blankly out the window to the right of him. It was dark now, and it made him wonder just how long he'd been asleep. Lost in thought, his mind began to wander. Just why was Alfred worried about him? Surely his love for his subjects wasn't that high, take today for example. He nearly killed Feliciano, for merely doing his job. So why was he any different? It just didn't add up. He was so lost in thought that he didn't ever hear the door open and close. Someone came in and walked up.

_"Arthur…?" _

Arthur immediately snapped back into reality. Looking over at whoever was in there, he was surprised by who it was.

_"Your highness? Do what do I owe the visit?" _

Alfred was standing there, staring at him, and not saying a word, until he cleared his throat.

"I um…wanted to see how you were doing! Considering…it was my fault and all…"

Arthur looked at him quizzically for a moment, and then a small smile curved onto his lips.

_"It's nice to see your finally taking responsibility for your actions." _

Alfred made a face, but didn't argue.

_"But to answer you, I'm fine now don't worry." _

That seemed to visibly make him relax. He smiled at him.

_"Can I ask a question your highness?" _

There was a short silence before a soft 'sure'.

_"Why did you try and hurt him, that boy Feliciano?" _

Another short silence wrung. But he certainly didn't get the answer he'd expected.

_"I don't know…I don't have any idea why I get so mad…I just loose myself…I get so blinded…I just…don't see myself anymore…"_

_ "What do you mean, you can't see yourself anymore?" _

Strangely, the king stopped, burying his hands in his palms.

_"I don't know! I can't help it anymore! I just…loose control…I didn't want to hurt him…I really didn't…" _

He sounded so helpless, so…hurt. It pained Arthur. Something about him seemed so much like himself.

_"I didn't want to hurt you either, Arthur, I really didn't!" _

Arthur slowly eased himself out of the bed and walked next to him. Hesitantly, he wrapped his arms around him, murmuring words to him.

_"Shh…I know you didn't mean it…I'm not mad." _

Alfred looked up at him.

_"Really? You…you really mean that?" _

The green-eyed-one nodded.

_"Yes, I really do." _

Arthur was a bit shocked to feel himself embraced by the other.

_"You're so…you're really remarkable you know that…Arthur…?" _

_ "How so?" _

_ "I don't know…you're so forgiving…and caring…and nice…and I really…" _

He stopped, as if pondering whether or not to continue. Obviously, he wasn't going to, so Arthur took the chance to speak.

_"Your highness? It's late, why don't you return to your room for some rest alright?" _

Alfred frowned.

_"But I…" _

_ "No buts now, go on, I'll be fine." _

It took a lot of convincing, but the blue-eyed blond finally agreed to leave him. Arthur was, sadly, forced to stay in that room for at least the rest of the night. But alas, he could not keep awake forever, so ever so slowly; he drifted off into a deep sleep.

Perhaps not a deep sleep, due to the fact he was awakened just as the sun was barely visible over the horizon. It was a constant shaking motion. When he finally opened his eyes, he met the tear stained face of none other that Feliciano Vargas.

_"Sir Arthur sir Arthur! Please get up! Please!" _

Sitting up and rubbing his eyes, he looked at the younger.

_"Feliciano? What is it? What's wrong?" _

Tears began to fall from the Italian's boy's face. Arthur stared.

_"Fratello! Fratello! His highness! He's…he's…!" _

Arthur groaned and put a hand over his eyes before speaking in a controlled but slightly irritated voice.

_"Feliciano stop! Take a deep breath, slow down and __**then **__tell me what's wrong." _

He did so. Taking a few shaky breaths, he spoke in a scared voice.

_"Fratello…was leading a rebellion against his highness. And, the king found out…so now…so now…he's getting ready to…ready to…" _

Obviously, it was something bad if he was this scared. And it had something to do with Romano at that.

_"Alright. I can't help if I don't know the whole thing. Tell me the rest if you will." _

_ "Fratello is going to get hanged!"_

Arthur felt his eyes widen. Oh dear, oh no. This wasn't going to end well he could tell. He had to try and stop him before something even worse begins!

_"Feliciano! Where is he right now?" _

_ "I…I don't know where he is right now…" _

Arthur shook his head urgently. Hopping out of bed, he raced passed the sobbing youth and ran down the hall. Where was that stupid boy? He pulled himself to a halt when he saw someone he knew only vaguely, Antonio Carriedo, yelling and banging and screaming at a door.

_"You BASTARD! You'd better not hurt my little Lovi!" _

Arthur slowly approached him. He knew him only a little, but rumors will be rumors. This man was dangerous if you hurt someone he cares about, and Romano was _**defiantly **_someone he cared about.

_"What's going on? Antonio what are you doing?" _

Antonio glanced over at him, looking quite frankly, horrible. He immediately glared at him venomously.

_"What am I doing? WHAT AM I DOING? That snobby, idiotic, no good, BASTARD is trying to kill my Romano!" _

The blond recoiled slightly, but quickly regained his composure.

_"Antonio? Step back please." _

He moved aside, and Arthur stepped passed him. He knocked quietly on the door.

_"Your highness? It's Arthur. May I enter?" _

There was a long pause, before the door clicked softly.

_"Only you, don't let him in…"_

Arthur looked to Antonio, who seemed unwilling to comply and began to reach for the door. The other grabbed his wrist, causing the brunette to glare once more at him.

_"I shall do the best I can for Romano, until then, you start thinking of a less violent way to get him out of this." _

Grudgingly, he agreed and started down the hall. The blond opened the door and slowly entered, closing it behind him. His eyes emerald eyes immediately met cerulean ones. There he was, sitting there, on his bed, all alone in the dark.

_"Your highness I…"_

_ "He was plotting against me Arthur…I have to kill him…if I don't then…then…he'll kill me…" _

The elder blond approached the younger, daring to sit next to him.

_"You don't have to kill him. There are lots of different things you can-" _

_ "NO! I don't want to hear it! There isn't a way around it!" _

_ "Yes there is! There is always another way!" _

At that, Alfred stopped. Looking directly at him now, his eyes weren't full of life like they used to be, or, what he was used to. No, this time when he looked at him, it was full of disbelief and…hatred.

_"If he doesn't pay…if he doesn't pay…the who will? Someone has to pay for his crimes of treason!" _

_ "Then I will!" _

Arthur really wasn't sure what he was saying anymore. He was only speaking what he was feeling in his heart.

_"I'll take the punishment! I don't bloody care! If it means saving the life of one that does have a role in life…then I'll gladly do it." _

Arthur choked back a sob. It pained him to say that, but it was true.

_"How could you say that? How can you throw your life away like that so easily?" _

Alfred was looking at him, the once cold evilness was now gone. It was in turn, replaced with worry.

_"Because I…don't mean anything in this world…I'm a freak…I'm a stranger…"_

Arthur at this point just let his emotions fully take over. Memories of the past filled his mind, and there was no way he could stop them.

_"You're not a freak! You aren't a stranger! You mean something! To me…" _

The green-eyed man looked at him. He fought the tears in his eyes, but couldn't help the one that slid down his cheek. Stop! He wouldn't cry! Not here, not now.

_"Y…you're crying! Why are you crying? Did I say something? I…I…" _

The shorter blond really just wanted him to stop talking. He was, unfortunately, only making it worse.

_"I don't want you to be sad! What are you thinking about that's making you sad? Who said you're meaningless?" _

That's when he couldn't hold out anymore. Almost instantly, tears began streaming down his face from his eyes. Oh lord…the memories…the awful memories! Make them stop! The voices were back. He covered his ears.

_"No! Stop! I'll be good! I'll be good!" _

_ "Arthur? Arthur what's wrong?" _

_ "I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I won't do it again! I…" _

He was halted when a pair of arms wrapped around him. Alfred was…hugging him?

_"Please stop…please stop…please…just stop…" _

_ "W…what?" _

_ "Stop…I can't stand seeing you hurt. It hurts me…don't cry…please…it hurts me too…" _

His grasp never recoiled, and it never loosened. It was so caring; it was if he'd been his brother.

"_Your highness…why are you…why are you doing this…?" _

"_Because I…I really like you…Arthur…" _

"_I… beg your pardon?" _

That was a moment Arthur wouldn't dare forget. At that moment, he felt a pair of lips against his own. The elder blond was too shocked to even respond. Alfred…was…kissing him? Suddenly, this strange feeling washed over him. It was a rather nice feeling, so loving and so delicate. He almost wished it he wouldn't stop. But alas, all good things must end eventually. When Alfred finally pulled back, his face was a bright scarlet color. Looking down, he unwrapped his arms from around him.

"Arthur I, meant what I said. I do like you and…"

Meanwhile the other was still trying to recover from initial shock. When he finally snapped out of it, he could only stare in awe.

"_Y-your highness! Might I ask…what that was all about?" _

"_Well…you heard me right? I like you a lot! And so…" _

"_And so…?" _

"_And so I…" _

If possible, Alfred's face grew even redder. Arthur couldn't help but snicker a little. His little outburst of tears was, for the most part, gone now. But he remembered why he'd come in there in the first place.

"_Excuse me, sorry to interrupt, but about Sir Romano, what do you intend to do?"_

There was a momentary silence. Alfred looked reluctant, due to the subject change, but he finally gave an answer.

"_If I don't kill him, what should I do?" _

"_Simple, why did he start a rebellion in the first place?" _

"_Because he hates me?" _

"_No, because he feels your role as king is not flowing like it should. So what can you do to fix that?" _

Another pause. Arthur waited for another answer.

"_Stop killing people?" _

"_Well, that could be a start. What you really should do is think about what your doing before you do it." _

"_But…everyone already hates me so much, I just…" _

"_There are lots of people who still care about you. The people who knew the real you!" _

Arthur put his hand on Alfred's chest where his heart would be.

"_The you that lies dormant, right in here." _

"_That lies…dormant?" _

"_Yes, your brother told me a great deal about how you used to be, so what happened to the thickheaded 'hero'?" _

And then, for the first time, Alfred laughed. It wasn't a deranged, hysterical one, but a soft and warm one. It was so joyous and merry, it seemed like he was a completely different person.

"_I wish a could be like that again, all the time…" _

"_You can! What made you change in the first place if I may?" _

"_Well…I think it all started when mom died. Dad became really cruel. He yelled and beat Mattie and me around a lot. So I think I…I started acting like him…" _

"_So how can you fix it?" _

"_I dunno…how?" _

"_Be you again! Be nice, be kind, and make friends! Talk and love your brother again!" _

Alfred looked down again.

"_Mattie probably hates me now…" _

"_Not at all! He just wants the old you back!" _

"_You really think so?" _

"_I do! He really does care your highness!" _

"_I believe you so…Arthur? Can I ask you something now?" _

The green-eyed blond paused. There was, yet again, another subject change. But he slowly nodded his head.

"_Okay…what do you think of me?" _

"_W-what?" _

"_What do you think of me? What am I to you?"_

Contemplating his answer for a brief moment, he responded softly.

"_I think…I think you're a naturally good person, but you've strayed from your path and need someone to guide you back onto it." _

"_But…who will guide me?" _

Arthur took a deep breath. He swallowed. Did he really mean what he was about to say? After all, he had to at least care a little for him or that feeling when he was kissed was…

"_There are many people who can guide you, but it's up to you to select wisely who you wish." _

"_Then…if that's true, will you guide me?" _

Faster than he had intended, the words slipped from his mouth.

"_I can try." _

His face lit up.

"_Really? You really mean that?" _

"_Yes really." _

Arthur's face was red now, but only just a tint. He couldn't quite believe he'd just said that to this crazy, obnoxious, young king. But besides all that, Alfred had to at least like him a little, or what had happened was all a lie.

"_So…um…" _

_ "Yes?" _

"_What now?" _

"_Well, what are you going to do about this so called 'rebellion'?" _

Alfred appeared to be really thinking it over before he finally spoke again.

"_I will not kill him, for it is my own fault, that it was I who started in the first place." _

"_That's great. Now can you begin to make decisions other decisions like this on your own?" _

"_I can try!" _

"_Good, I think I'll take my leave now, to, alert the others of Romano's fate…"_

With that, Arthur stood up and began to walk out. He halted due to something clinging to his sleeve.

"_Don't go…I still need to ask you something…" _

"_And…what might that be?" _

"_Back to what I said earlier…" _

"_I…don't recall…"_

Sure that last part was a stretching the truth, but something told Arthur this was going to be something he'd either really like, or really hate to hear.

"_Arthur I…when I first met you, I knew you were something special…" _

Alfred paused. Taking a deep breath, he continued.

"_You weren't like the others, being scared. No, you didn't even flinch when I yelled. You even risked an injury to stop my rage." _

Arthur urged him silently to go on. He listened carefully.

"_Before I knew it…I…found myself drawn to you…and not in a normal way. Not normal at all…"_

The green-eyed man closed his eyes and took a breath, bracing himself for the words that were about to come.

"_After a while, I came to the conclusion of what that reason was. I realized I'd done the one thing I never ever thought I'd do." _

Drawing his breath once more, and this time holding it, he opened his eyes again and looked right into Alfred's bright cerulean eyes.

"_Arthur Kirkland, I found out that I fell in love with you." _

Exhaling, the shorter blond could only stare. In wonder or awe, he didn't know. Those words, the three short words, he thought he'd never hear, the words that held so much meaning but were so small. Arthur felt his heart pounding. The other blond gazed back at him, as if waiting for an answer. Arthur swallowed before giving one.

_"I…don't really know what to say. I…I've never been loved before. So I'm flattered for the most part…" _

Once again, he took a large breath. Uncertain of what to say, he shifted a bit. I mean, what was he supposed to say to a king who just told you he loved you?

_"I-I understand if-if that makes you a bit uncomfortable…but I really do! It's no joke!" _

_ "I believe you…but…what do you expect me to say…? I mean really…we could never be really anything because…well…your royalty and I'm just…a lowly peasant who somehow ended up inside the palace…" _

_ "No your not! You're not just a lowly peasant! Not, not, not! You're more than that!" _

Arthur sighed deeply. He really was thickheaded.

_"Even if that's true, it still doesn't change the fact that we could never be because-" _

He was cut short.

_"I don't care what everyone else thinks! I don't care! I can make it work! All you have to do is…return my feelings…" _

Alfred took his hands into his own. That voice, that pleading, desperate voice. Arthur felt his face grow hot again, his heart pounding madly now. What should he do? Did he really love Alfred? Was what he was feeling love? Sure he'd been with him for a few months now, but was that really an adequate amount of time to fall for him? Though, he did find himself mesmerized by his smile when it was real, or the way he acted only around him. The blue-eyed man was really the only one to ever say the words 'I love you' to him. Not even his parents had ever said that to him, so that made Alfred different by far. Then finally, he closed his eyes. Thinking, thinking of what he should do. Asking every part of him for the right answer. Then, one shone out the others, and he knew what he was going to say. Clearing his throat and reopening his eyes, he spoke his heart.

_"I dare say, I fell in love with you too, so…I think I just might be able to return your feelings." _

Yet again, there was another moment in Arthur's life he wouldn't soon forget. To think it all began with when he listened to Matthew's request and took part. He really did enjoy that moment. Alfred smiled the widest, brightest, happiest smile he'd ever seen. The young king threw his arms around him in a tight, comforting embrace. Arthur chuckled lightly and wrapped his arms around the other as well. Looking back to him, the blue-eyed blond leaned in and pressed another kiss onto the other's lips. And this time, he responded just as passionately as Alfred had done before. Pulling away, he gazed at him, and the two sat there for a good while, admiring the momentary occasion as it had come.

_"Hey Arthur?" _

_ "Yes your highness?" _

_ "Call me Alfred…" _

Arthur stared for a moment. He couldn't just start calling him by his name!

_ "But I…"_

_ "For me… please?"_

_ "Alright…your-Alfred…"_

The name seemed so elegant on his tongue. He was snapped out of the thought when the other spoke again.

_"Let's go…" _

The green-eyed blond cocked his head to the side.

_"Go…where?" _

_ "What do you mean where? I have something to show everyone!" _

Without even a chance to reply, Alfred stood up and picked Arthur up bridal style. He let out a small shriek with the other laughing and heading for the door. Stepping into the hallway, he began to walk down it, with a heart, unlike the one he'd had before.  
~~

It took some time for things to settle down between Alfred and Arthur. Many people protested with the idea of a peasant and a king in love, but they really didn't care. They loved each other and that's all that really mattered. After arrangements were made, the two were married happily and lovingly. Alfred grew much calmer with Arthur by his side, and Matthew was overjoyed to have his old brother back. It was a glorious day, and everything seemed like it once was again.

Now, not only the king lived in joy. Feliciano had gotten engaged to the blacksmith he'd been sneaking out to see in the dead of night for the last three months. Who, he later found out to be actually the long lost prince of the land of Prussen. Still happy as he no matter whom he was, Feliciano and Ludwig were happily married after Ludwig was reunited with his brother again.

Matthew, on the other hand, actually ended up falling in love with the prince who came to retrieve his brother. Gilbert, which was the name of the heir, ended up falling head over heels in love with the boy as well. They were engaged a few weeks later, and this was only the beginning of a whole new life for the both of them.

No one really knows what became of Antonio and Romano. Some say they ran away together, others, believe a grief-stricken Antonio ran off on his own after discovering a dead Romano when going to release him. But there was a little tale in a few towns away that told of a young couple that didn't act it at all. Whether or not it's true, though, is up to you.

So, in a few short words, everyone lived Happily Ever After.

_The End_

* * *

**A/n: Wow...that took me awhile. Didn't expect to get that done XD So how was it? That kiss scene was fail. Serious un-epic fail. UGG! But anyway, thanks for reading! And please, tell me your honest opinions on this one. **

**Hetalia is (c) To Hidekaz Himaruya  
**


End file.
